Del Recuerdo al Encuentro
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: El quedarse hasta tarde en Heatherfield lo hizo encontrarse con una carita de muñeca que nunca creyó que volvería a ver. [ONE-SHOT]


_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores/creadores/dueños**_

* * *

No importa cuantas veces haya visitado aquella ciudad, Heatherfield nunca le pareció una ciudad 'normal'. Porque siempre que pasaba o iba a cumplir con su trabajo de llevar frío, siempre ocurre algo fuera de lo particular. Un ejemplo es el día que todos los relojes se detuvieron, Jack ese día solo estaba de paso…. Al espíritu del invierno siempre le intrigó Heatherfield por eso, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo para quedarse y esperar a que ocurriese algo.

Su suerte cambió una noche que estuvo en la ciudad para llenarla de nieve.

Eran alrededor de las 1:00 am y ya no había casi nadie caminando por las calles cubiertas de nieve. Todos aprovechan para dormir y tener dulces sueños gracias a Sandman. Jack solo volada sobre los techos viendo el buen trabajo de Meme, hasta que algo captó su vista. Una luz tenue blanca en medio del parque. Intrigado el peliblanco fue a ver de que se trata, pero al verlo con sus ojos casi no se lo creía. Era un portal, pero no como los de Norte en donde puedes ver una imagen del destino al que quieres llegar, este es totalmente blanco pálido; y del mismo salen unas personas, cinco chicas para ser exactos. Todas visten de una forma peculiar y parecen ser mayores de 19, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la de en medio cierra el portal con un extraño colgante en sus manos, a la vez que una nueva luz las rodea a ellas, y deja ciego a Jack por un momento; cuando pudo ver con claridad de nuevo las chicas pasaron de tener 19 a tener entre 15 y 16 años.

Jack ha visto muchas cosas raras en su vida, él mismo esta catalogado por los humanos en el término 'fantástico', pero eso superaba sus expectativas. ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Cómo obtuvieron esos poderes? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se formulaban en la mente del espíritu del invierno.

Se quedó entre los árboles observando a las chicas a ver si ocurría algo más, pero lo único que paso es que una castaña empezara a lanzar bolas de nieve a una rubia que la miraba con cara irritante. Jack ante eso sonrió una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas, mientras con su mano forma una bola de nieve con su magia. Con la bola en mano apuntó y dio en la cabeza de la rubia. En poco tiempo la bola hizo efecto y dicha chica se encontraba riendo como una niña de 10 años, lanzando bolas de nieve a la castaña que disfrutaba eso. Las demás pronto rieron y se les unieron.

Jack no pudo evitarlo y también unírseles, total eran adolescente y dudaba mucho que alguna lo pudiera ver. Que equivocado que estaba. Una de las chicas, de nombre Hill Vandom, no pasó por alto al chico flotante que crea bolas de nieve de la nada y se unió a la pelea como si nada. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, hace muchos años, cuando era una niña. Quería averiguar de quien se trata en ese momento pero era obvio que las demás no podían verlo, sino alguna ya habría dicho algo. Esperó a que su pequeña guerra de nieve terminara y a que las demás se fueran a sus casas.

La pelirroja miró a los alrededores buscando con la mirada al chico de antes. Jack, en cambio, volvió a la seguridad del árbol cuando la guerra terminó. De las cinco chicas, la pelirroja era la que más le intrigaba; sentía que era la que mas misterio tenía. Aunque se extrañó al verla mirar a todos lados luego de ser dejada sola a la 1:30 am en medio de la nieve. ¿Qué estará buscando? ¿A quién estará buscando? ¿A él? Eso era imposible. No sabe de ningún adolescente que pueda verlo.

—No se quien seas, pero se que estás ahí.- Will habló fuerte para que toda alma en el parque pueda oírla. –Sal, solo quiero hablar…

Esto extrañó aun más a Jack. ¿Acaso si lo vio? Aun confundido salió del escondite que era el árbol para descender frente a la chica, quien lo mira intrigada, confundida y muchas otras emociones juntas.

—¿En verdad puedes verme?- Le pregunta aun con bastante sorpresa de que eso en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Por qué no habría?- La pelirroja respondió con otra pregunta para luego sonreírse. —Te vi durante la guerra de nieve, aunque las otras no te hallan visto.

Ante aquella pequeña confesión Jack solo sonrió y rió como si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida, algo similar a cuando Jaime lo vio por primera vez.

—Si puedes verme…- Seguía sin poder creérselo del todo, parecía un sueño. No reaccionaría así con niños porque ahora, al ver un guardián, varios pueden verlo, pero que una adolescente lo vea… es una nueva sensación. —¿P-Pero cómo?

Ante la pregunta ella solo se encogió de hombros. —Quien sabe pero…-Lo inspecciona con la mirada por un momento. —Me recuerdas a alguien que me hizo reír cuando lloraba…. Hace varios años, cuando era una niña.

Jack Frost frunció el seño mientras unos singulares recuerdos surgieron en su mente. Estaba en otra ciudad, también en invierno, y consolaba a una niñita parecida a la adolescente que tiene en frente que balbuceaba sobre su madre quien no la dejaba aprender a nadar y tomar clases. Él al verla llorar quiso hacerla sonreír, no tolera ver niños llorar, menos si se tratan de niñas lindas. Ante el recuerdo comparó a la niña con la adolescente; mismo cabello corto y rojo vivo, esos ojos rebeldes grisáceos, esa carita de muñeca, solo que en vez de pertenecer a una niñita de 9 años son parte de una bella adolescente.

A Will le pasaba algo similar respecto a él. Al intentar recordar también se le vino a la mente ese día que fue consolada por un extraño de cabellos blancos al que nunca más volvió a ver. Y al compararlo con el muchacho que tiene en frente se dio cuenta de que eran la misma persona. Fue consolada por el singular espíritu del invierno quien se rehusó a decirle su nombre en ese entonces, y ahora se volvieron a ver varios años después.

Pareciese que ambos notaron que el otro lo recordaba porque sonrieron y rieron, para luego Will darle un gran abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a Jack un poco pero luego le corresponde el gesto. Uso minutos después se separaron pero sin romper el abrazo del todo.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre o te harás el necio como la otra vez, espíritu del invierno?- Ante la pregunta Jack soltó una carcajada, recordaba muy bien como la niñita le suplicaba porque respondiera a su pregunta y él solo se hacía el misterioso.

—Jack Frost. ¿Y el tuyo, carita de muñeca?-Un minúsculo copo de nieve, creado por él, voló hacia la nariz de la pelirroja la cual rió por eso.

—Will, Will Vandom.- Jack sonrió, una idea se le acaba de ocurrir.

—Bueno Will ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo, o te dan miedo las alturas?- La mencionada rió un poco, su sonrisa nunca se fue.

—Si eres capaz de poder conmigo…

—Oh, créeme que puedo, carita de muñeca~

Y con esas palabras Jack tomó de la cintura a Hill, quien se aferró a él de su buzo azul, para luego tomar vuelo de un salto. En menos de lo que canta un gallo la pelirroja podía contemplar a Heatherlied en plena noche, y era algo que no se ve todos los días. Jack voló, sin soltar su agarre de Will, llevándola hacia distintas partes de la ciudad e incluso hasta las afueras. Ambos lo sentían, sabían que ese era el inicio de una bella amistad.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
